royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Ball (Doll Line)
Birthday Ball is a line for Ever After High where the dolls are ready to celebrate a birthday. The line currently has five dolls that were released in two waves. The first wave featured the two scented doll and was released January 2016. The second wave featured the three budget dolls and was released May 2016. No other dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction It is possible the line is made for the Birthday of O'Hair twins. Cedar Wood Cedar_BB_Fullfront2.jpg Cedar_BB_Face.jpg Cedar_BB_Fullfront.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cedar3.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: January 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Straight, coral hair with golden strands. She has a braid on the left side of her head. She wears purple eye shadow and glitter until the eyebrows. Her lips are pink and have darker line in the middle. Clothes: She wears coral dress with orange and lavender swirl pattern in it, elbow length sleeves with lavender ruffle and knee length white skirt with coral, pink and lavender pattern. She has lavender glitter mesh over skirt that opens in the front and has golden trimming. She wears golden belt and coral and purple shoes. Accessories: Pink gift box with lighter bow as handbag, golden necklace with purple bow and pink bow in her head. Extras: Golden stand and gold, key shaped brush, scented like orange pastry. Rosabella Beauty Rosabella_BB_Fullfront.jpg Rosabella_BB_Face.jpg Rosabella_BB_Fullback.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: January 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: She has blonde hair with golden stripes, front hair gathered in ponytail in the back. She wears yellow eye shadow and pink lips. Clothes: She has yellow dress with pink bows printed on the bodice, yellow mesh elbow length sleeves and knee length skirt with lavender flower pattern, gold trimming and pink ruffle. She has yellow shoes with golden buckles. Accessories: Pink and golden headband, white glasses with golden roses, golden necklace with purple gems and yellow and pink gift box as a handbag. Extras: Golden stand and gold, key shaped brush, scented as sugar cookie. Blondie Lockes Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie in Box.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie face.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie Bag.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie2.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie Shoes.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie3.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Blondie extras.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: May 2016. Retail Price: £9.99 ($14.99) Hair and Make-up: She has light blue hair, curled bangs and curled hair. Clothes: She has light blue dress with fitted bodice where is darker blue keys and lighter swirls. Knee length hem has vertical yellow stripes as well as white and blue bearhead pattern in it. Blue high heels with a bear face on the front, bow on the back and heel is made of three macaroon. Shoes has light blue knitted socks with bows. Accessories: Golden necklace with ruffled back, pearls and bows in front. Blue headpiece with three bows, pearls and a feather. Hollow, blue present box with yellow bow. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. C.A. Cupid Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid in Box.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid face.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid bag.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid2.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid shoes.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid3.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid extras.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: May 2016. Retail Price: £9.99 ($14.99) Hair and Make-up: Pink curled hair and curled bangs. Pink eyeshadow and pink lips, red heart in the middle. Clothes: Pink bodice with bronze lacing pattern on front, pink tulle straps a bit over the shoulders. Knee length, light pink skirt ruffled to waist with pink swirly heart pattern. Pink cupcake shoes with anklestrap with a bow and heart in the middle. Accessories: Bronze necklace attached to pearl white wings, pink hairband with a decorative bow and golden heart pierced by an arrow in the middle, pink present boxes with dot and heart patterns as handbag, light pink bow with an arrow struct heart in the middle on top and pink strap. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Duchess Swan Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess in box.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess face.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess bag.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess2.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess shoes.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess3.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Duchess extras.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: May 2016. Retail Price: £9.99 ($14.99) Hair and Make-up: She has straight, lavender hair. The front of her hair is worn in ponytail in the back. Clothes: She has lavender dress with light pattern on it and knee length skirt. Lavender, ruffled high heels with white wedge heel. Accessories: silver necklace, big lavender bow headpiece, lavender and light purple gift box as handbag. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Category:Doll Lines